Excapade A 02: My Love, My Heroine
by Arvendell
Summary: Something happened to Yumi and only Sachiko has a way to save her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this isn't really original, but I still want to write it. And since this is an excapade, you have to expect that something like what happened in _Excapade 1_ will happen here, in different circumstances. Also, as I've said before, _Excapade 2_ isn't a continuation of _Excapade 1._

Don't own MSGM characters, that's for sure.

And, **read my 13****th**** fic at your own risk!**

* * *

"**Excapade (A) 02: My Love, My Heroine"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ogasawara Sachiko stared at Fukuzawa Yumi's sleeping form in a mixture of love, protectiveness, and smoldering anger. Love and protectiveness because she truly cared for her, she was important to her, the most important person in the whole world. And she felt anger because of what happened earlier. If she didn't arrive on time, Yumi would have been…

She shivered as she shook her head to make those unpleasant thoughts away. However, no matter how much she tried to shake the thoughts and the feelings of dread and anger, they just wouldn't go away. Not when she could see the reminder in Yumi's face. Yumi's left cheek was beginning to turn blue with a bruise, and her hands had marks on them, too.

Sachiko clenched her teeth in cold fury. Those people would surely regret, if not regretting it now. If their friends, Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino hadn't stopped her, she would have hit those people with bare hands. She had never been angrier in her life than she had been earlier. And she had never felt scared in her life before like she did earlier.

Why?

Because earlier, something terrible almost happened to Yumi. More terrible than her current state with some parts of her body bruised and a few had turned black and blue.

Earlier that day…

_Yumi was making her way towards the school gate slowly, quietly, and a little bit lonely. Sachiko had to leave early to attend some family business affair and thus, leaving her alone in her walked towards her home._

_She was deep in thoughts when four other students came to her and greeted her. She greeted them back in surprise, which made the girls giggle. She smiled faintly, trying to hide her embarrassment. Her Onee-sama wouldn't like to see her acting silly if she was here. The thought of Sachiko made her straighten her back and chat with the girls in relaxed manner. Sachiko wouldn't like her looking not presentable. _

_The girls seemed to be nice, and soon, Yumi found herself giggling at their funny attitudes. _

_When they reached the gate, she started to say her goodbyes but one of the girls beat her and said, rather nervously yet she managed not to stutter, "Please, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, would you come with us even for a moment? It's my birthday today and I would be honored if you'd come with us and have something to eat."_

_Yumi was quiet for a moment, thinking. However, seeing the pleading look on the other girls' faces, she conceded. _

"_Alright. But only for a short time. I need to be home early today. And please call me by my name," she said, though in truth, she didn't need to be home early. She just wanted to, because if she would get lucky, Sachiko might call her later if her affairs were done early. However, seeing the pleasant surprise and the squeal of delight from the other girls, she thought that it wouldn't be so bad if she would join them for some time._

_But Yumi's thoughts were wrong. For in her innocence and too nice attitude, she missed to notice the triumphant gleam in the four girls' eyes. They had planned this, planned it for quite some time now, and it was going perfectly well in their plan._

_Later on, Yumi found herself in a two-storey house of the birthday girl. She wondered why the house was empty except for them._

"_My parents aren't home yet. They will be back late," explained by the birthday girl at Yumi's unspoken question. "Please make yourself comfortable here, Rosa…I mean, Yumi-sama," she added sheepishly, a little twitchy._

_Yumi looked around at the simple yet beautiful house. She frowned when she saw three of the girls whispering to each other while the birthday girl went, to what she assumed, as the kitchen. Come to think of it. She didn't even know their names. She flushed a little with embarrassment. It was really stupid of her to not know their names and yet here she was, sitting in a stranger's house. Maybe she would ask them once the birthday girl was back. _

_She glanced again at the three girls with her but when they noticed her looking at them, they smiled rather guiltily that made her frown again. Maybe they were guilty because they weren't including me in their conversation, she thought._

_One of the three girls stood and said she would help the birthday girl so the other two were left and she chatted with them, trying to put them at ease at seeing their discomfort, which was really odd. They were the birthday girl's friends so why were they acting like that? Shouldn't she be the one who was supposed to be in discomfort and they were the ones that should be trying to put her at ease?_

_When the birthday girl and the other one came back carrying tea, cakes and cookies, the discomfort of the other two with her seemed to increase. She wanted to ask them why, but she worried that that they might get embarrassed, so instead, she said, "Wow, that looks so delicious."_

_The birthday girl beamed as she gave Yumi's part first. Once everyone had their shares, they just sat there, the four girls eyeing Yumi, making her uneasy._

"_Um, shouldn't we sing a happy birthday first?" Yumi asked, trying to relax._

_After the birthday song, Yumi felt a bit relaxed, but then everyone went quiet again. The atmosphere was slowly making Yumi back to feeling uncomfortable. Not knowing what to do, she picked her cup of tea and drank under the expectant eyes of the girls around her. _

"_It's delicious. Why don't you try it, too?" Yumi suggested. She wanted this to be done and go home. Never mind asking for names. She didn't like the feeling anymore, as if something unpleasant was going to happen, but it would be rude to just leave right away._

_When the girls started to drink their tea and eat cake and cookies, Yumi felt a bit relieved, though at the back of her mind, there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't just go away. However, before she could think some more, she felt a little dizzy, and her hand felt weak, not to mention that they were trembling. She placed her cup of tea back on the table. The girls, who were watching her all the time, went to her side._

"_Are you alright, Yumi-sama?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little dizzy and…"_

"_Maybe you should get some rest, Yumi-sama. Come, we'll take you to my room," the birthday girl said._

"_No, I'm…" Yumi's protests died in her throat as she felt the girls held her shoulders and guided her upstairs._

* * *

A/N: I don't want to give names to the others, okay? And please don't get mad at me for what I'm doing/going to do with Yumi. I promise nothing worse would happen. I can't bear it, too.

_07 May 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italicized text means it is a memory/flash back ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

_Yumi found herself lying in a bed. In her dizzy state, she wondered why the girls seemed to be excited. In her heavy eyes, she could see one of them took off her socks._

"_Hey," Yumi said as she tried to get up from bed, but she found her hands being held by the other two girls, one on each, as the birthday girl started to take her uniform off. Her hazy mind screamed of danger. She tried to struggle, but her body felt heavy. She couldn't move, not to mention that two of the girls were keeping her in place. _

_Yumi watched with horror as her uniform was taken off, and then followed shortly by her bra. She lay there, bared to the eyes except for a remaining one small piece of clothing. She screamed, but no sound escaped her throat in terror. Tears leaked in her eyes at the fear and the humiliation that she was feeling. How could they do this to her? She hadn't done them anything wrong, had she?_

"_Please," Yumi said hoarsely, but it fell on deaf ears as the girls eyed their idol with hungry and mad eyes. For them, Yumi was the epitome of nice and beautiful person. And they wanedt to touch that beauty, feel it in their hands. And they did. Their minds had been twisted by blind admiration bordering to obsession._

_Hands. _

_There were too many hands. _

_Yumi struggled mightily as she could feel hands touching her bare flesh, hurting her. It felt like hundreds of hands were touching her everywhere, from head to toe. She was scared, too scared. _

_No. _

_Scratched that. _

_She was in a state of blind terror. _

_What would happen to her? _

_The next seconds that passed seemed like months to Yumi, and every minute felt like years. For how long they were doing it, she didn't know. She had lost track of time since this felt like a very, very long ordeal, wherein in reality, only a few minutes had passed._

_And when she felt someone squeezed her painfully while one of them attempted to remove the remaining piece of clothing in her, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she slowly lost consciousness with maddening fear, just as the door also banged open._

_Before the four girls noticed the timely intrusion of another four girls, they were already pulled forcefully away from the now unconscious Yumi. It took them a while before they realized the presence of none other than Sachiko, Rei, Yoshino, and a tall woman in black suit that they hadn't met or seen before._

_Sachiko went to Yumi in shock and worry. _

"_Yumi?" _

_Sachiko's panic started to rise again to maddening heights but when she saw Yumi heaved a breath, she relaxed a little and turned her eyes in fury to the four girls at the corner. They backed away even more in fear. She started for them, intent to release her fury on them for doing this to Yum. However, Yoshino and Rei stopped her._

"_We should worry more about Yumi-chan, Sachiko," Rei said. She was worried that at Sachiko's anger, she might kill someone with bare hands. Her anger was in a fever pitch. She had never seen her friends this angry before, a cold anger that was so scary even for her._

_At the mention of Yumi's name, Sachiko turned back to the bed and picked Yumi's uniform and started to dress her at Yoshino and Rei's help, while the woman in black who was part of the Ogasawara's security team took charge of the four girls at the corner._

_Right there and then, Sachiko decided to take Yumi home to take care of her instead of sending her to the Fukuzawa home._

_Once Yumi was safely tucked in her bed at her room, Sachiko made a phone call to Yumi's mother and asked permission for Yumi to stay in her house. She didn't mention about what happened to Yumi, not wanting them to worry. And about the four girls, she left it to the Ogsawara security to do what was necessary, and that was for the girls to leave this place and Lillian immediately or they would be sorry for the rest of their lives._

Sachiko's thoughts were cut when she heard a faint whimper beside her. She turned to see Yumi jerking and whimpering as a tear ran down her closed eyes. She must be having nightmares.

Heart aching for the petite girl beside her, Sachiko hugged her protectively as she wiped her tear tenderly. Thinking back earlier, she couldn't stop thanking in person and in her mind Yoshino. If Yoshino hadn't seen Yumi with those four girls, and if her curiosity wasn't aroused when she saw the four exchanging covetous glances, and if she didn't followed Yumi and the girls in secret, Sachiko shuddered to think what could have happened to Yumi. Yoshino immediately called her when she suspected that something was happening in that house, and then called Rei after, worrying that if she just came barging in alone to the house would be a huge mistake. She and Rei arrived almost at the same time, and before anything worst happened, had Yumi saved.

She had just learned that Yumi had been drugged.

---o---

Yumi woke in a start that also brought Sachiko awake. Sachiko realized that she had fallen asleep gazing at Yumi, and seeing Yumi's shocked face, her anger flared once again.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called, but Yumi didn't seem to hear her, let alone see her. Worriedly, she reached for Yumi's hand but Yumi startled her with a shriek as she backed away from her with fear. She gritted her teeth in anger. She would never forgive those girls for what they had done to Yumi.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called once again, this time not moving for fear of scaring the younger girl more. "It's me, Sachiko. Don't you recognize me?" She asked as calmly as possible with her emotions in turmoil from anger and fear to worry.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked in confusion, blinking as she gazed around. "Sachiko?" She repeated as she turned her gaze back on Sachiko.

"Yes, Yumi, it's me," Sachiko said tearfully, barely able to control her emotions at seeing Yumi's expression. It hurt her to the core to see Yumi like this, looking so lost and so scared.

"Where am I?" Yumi asked fearfully.

"You're in my room, at the Ogasawara Mansion," Sachiko said as she reached out once again and touched Yumi's hand, but she immediately pulled away when Yumi flinched at the touch. It pained her to see Yumi acting like that, fearing even her own touch. It was just not normal. Yumi never ever flinched before with her touch, and in fact, she believed that the latter liked it. But now…

"Onee-sama, what happened? I remember I'm in a house, and those girls, those girls…" Yumi started to cry hysterically as bits and pieces of what happened earlier slowly came into her mind.

"Hush, Yumi, you're safe now. We came on time. Nothing more happened to you," Sachiko said softly. She wanted so much to hug Yumi and tell her that she was safe, that she would protect her, but she held herself. Yumi was still in shock.

"And they took my clothes…and they touch me…and it hurts…and…and…" Yumi said fearfully, crying harder, seemingly not hearing Sachiko talking. She let out a terrified sob that pained and scared Sachiko so much.

Sachiko tried to calm Yumi with words, but the latter didn't hear her. Yumi's mind was back on the event earlier. She couldn't take it anymore and hugged Yumi tight, but Yumi struggled mightily, hurting her in the process, thinking that she was one of those girls. She tried to calm her down, but Yumi wouldn't listen, wouldn't hear her, so she shook her so hard until she snapped out of it.

"Onee-sama?"

"Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you," Sachiko said painfully as tears finally gave way and came rushing in her cheeks.

Yumi was surprised to see Sachiko crying. She had never seen Sachiko crying like this before, never seen her in so much distress that she forgot her own fear in bewilderment and worry and wiped away Sachiko's tears tenderly. "Don't cry, Sachiko, don't…"

Sachiko just sat there, crying as Yumi tenderly wiped her tears. Yumi calling her by her first name had gone unnoticed as her anxiousness and fear overcame her. When she reached for Yumi's hand, once again, Yumi flinched at her touch. Hurt, she pulled her hand away immediately.

Yumi regretted it immediately but she couldn't do anything about it. Every time a bare skin touched hers, flashes of what happened, of what she had experienced, came into her mind. She didn't think she would be able to overcome it for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama, it's just that I can feel…I can…I…" Yumi shuddered as she struggled for the words to say.

"I know, Yumi, I know. You don't have to say sorry to me," Sachiko said softly, tenderly, berating herself for making it all the more harder to Yumi. "Stop thinking about it already."

"But I…" Yumi didn't think she could stop thinking about it even if she wanted to. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama. Please give me some time," she said, not for her sake but for Sachiko's. Even with everything that happened to her, she wouldn't want Sachiko to suffer, too.

"Yes," Sachiko agreed, praying that Yumi's suffering would be over and soon.

* * *

A/N: As much as I want to go into horrid details for the incident with Yumi, I can't! Wahhh! Even I can't really bear the thought of Yumi being molested. It's more painful to me since I'm the one who is doing (writing) it to Yumi (sniff sniff)...Sachiko, be merciful to me please…

And hey, I don't post all the chapter at once coz sometimes, I edit the following chapter based on suggestions, sometimes I don't, so I'll give you the last chapter next time ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_11 May 2008_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Originally, this chapter had only 1200 plus words. Now the words had reach 2000 plus (excluding the notes) per _WolfNightWind's _request for me to err…you know what's that already. So here it is.

Sorry that I'm not really good with words with it, not to mention that I want to be as subtle as I can be in those stuffs (vulgar maybe but not very, very vulgar for my own sake, does that even make a sense? ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

Several days had passed, and Yumi still couldn't stop thinking about her unpleasant experience. She had wasted a couple of soaps from taking a bath way too often in an attempt to erase the feeling from her skin, even bruising her own body, hurting herself in the process. Of course no matter how many boxes of soaps, a hundred of them, a thousand times of bathing, there was no way the memory would be erased in her mind. Her parents were worrying about her, though they didn't know what happened to her. She kept it a secret, and managed to construct a lie about the bruise in her cheek when she got home a day after the incident. But she couldn't hide her screams at the middle of the night as she had nightmares about the event. Luckily, it was only Yuuki who always heard her, probably because his room was next to hers. And whenever he asked what it was about, she kept silent, and he respected her privacy on the matter.

However, nightmares weren't the worse of it, because no one could even come close to her now except her family, Sachiko and the other members of the Yamayurikai. Any students who approached her freak her out, much to their shock. And many speculations were starting to spread around, though none came closed to the real event. Only she and the rest of the Yamayurikai knew, and they kept it as a secret, though no one dared to come close enough to her to be in contact, whether by hands or any parts of their body, because she cringed away from them. Also, they made sure that no other student came in very close contact to her. It was really hard, especially inside the class where she was surrounded by people. The teachers were concerned, though why they weren't talking to her yet surprised her. But probably her friends had something to do with it, too, to protect her.

Still, amidst all that troubles, the most that bothered her was that even a contact with Sachiko was scaring her. As much as she didn't like it, she flinched every time she came in contact to her. Even one time, she startled Sachiko with her shriek because she accidentally touched her, and Sachiko was so shocked that she was speechless for some time, while she was so sorry with it but was powerless to do anything. After that event, she had spent the next few hours scolding herself while Sachiko lost herself in a deep thought.

"Yumi, would you stay with me tonight at my house?" Sachiko asked after thinking for some time. This just couldn't go on forever. Enough of Yumi's suffering. She wouldn't have this going on anymore.

Yumi agreed easily, feeling guilty of her actions to Sachiko who did nothing but worry about her. In fact, Sachiko wasn't leaving her side unless they were in class. And Sachiko took her home every afternoon, and fetched her every morning. She wanted to object to that, but not because she didn't want Sachiko with her, but because of the task of going to and fro in her house when it was so out of Sachiko's way from her house to school. She had said so to Sachiko but the latter wouldn't hear any of it. When she insisted, Sachiko said that she would stop doing so once she was sure that she, Yumi, was fine already. Seeing a doctor was out of question because she wouldn't agree to it sort of anyone dragging her to a clinic.

---o---

Later that night, at Sachiko's bedroom when they were ready for bed, Sachiko gazed at Yumi seriously, before she softly said, "Kiss me, Yumi."

Yumi was so caught up with her worries about hurting Sachiko's feelings that she hadn't heard Sachiko talk. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from shying away from Sachiko's skin touching hers when they lay to sleep beside each other.

Sachiko repeated her request nervously.

"Kiss me, Yumi."

Once Yumi's brain processed what had been spoken to her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"O-onee-sama? What are you saying?" Yumi asked in confusion. Surely her ears were only playing tricks on her mind. It only happened in her dreams. Sachiko saying it in reality was not something she had even dared to hope. Was Sachiko aware of what she was saying?

"Kiss me please," Sachiko repeated softly. "Touch me, Yumi, love me please…"

Yumi's heart started beating very fast as she gazed at Sachiko with surprise and confusion. Certainly she wanted to do that, wanted to do it for a long time. But at her state right now, not to mention of her surprise to Sachiko's unexpected command, she didn't think she could.

"Kiss me and touch me, Yumi. I won't hurt you, I promise. I won't even move," Sachiko said as she took off her night gown slowly. Once it was off, she just sat there, eyes closed, with only a small piece of clothing covering her body. She was trembling with nervousness. What would Yumi do? Would she do as she asked or would she cringed away in disgust to her actions? However, she figured this might be the only easy way to overcome Yumi's terror of her skin being touched or touching with another. She would let Yumi do to her anything she wanted to, even hurting her, in the hoped to erase her nightmares, in the hoped of ending the suffering of her love.

Yumi stared at Sachiko, mesmerized at her beauty, and yet scared at the same time. She watched as two perfectly shaped mounds rose and fell with each breath that the beautiful woman took. Her breathe hitched as her eyes traveled the length of the woman in front of her. She closed her fists, feeling her palms starting to sweat. She stared hard, her mind swirling in too many emotions to describe at the moment.

"You won't move?" Yumi asked in a throaty voice, seeking reassurance.

"I won't. I promise," Sachiko said, eyes still closed, an adorable blush on her cheeks, waiting for Yumi to make a move.

Slowly, Yumi moved closer to Sachiko and gently touched her lips on hers, then pulled back immediately in fear. She did it a couple of times. And then she tried again and kissed Sachiko, harder this time. She could hear Sachiko's sharp intake of breath as she kissed and bit her lips almost painfully. She kissed her hurriedly, not allowing Sachiko to respond. And then almost brusquely, her hands reached for and squeezed the gentle swells in Sachiko's chest, causing the latter to jerk a bit in pain. Then she pulled away again and gazed at Sachiko's flushed face with wide eyes.

"They touched my breasts, and then…and then…" she said in fear as the memory once again crossed her mind.

Sachiko opened her eyes only to see the terror back in Yumi's face.

"Hush, Yumi, forget about them. You won't see them again," she commanded almost harshly, not for Yumi but for those girls.

"Really?" Yumi asked in unbelieving eyes. True she hadn't seen them in the past week. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't next time.

"Yes," Sachiko said firmly.

Yumi stared at Sachiko intently. Sachiko would never hurt her, that was for sure. With that in mind, she leaned once more and kissed Sachiko's lips as her hands touched Sachiko almost painfully, deliberately. She wanted to erase the unpleasant memories from her mind by doing that. And then once again, she pulled away a little and watched Sachiko heaved her breaths. She raised her hand and trailed a finger on Sachiko's face, her eyebrows, her nose, her jaw line, her lips, before moving it lower to her neck down to the valley in her front while watching as the delicate skin her fingernail had traveled left a pink trail. And then she moved her finger to Sachiko's left breast, trailing circles gently, before pinching hard the proud nipple while staring at Sachiko's eyes that turned darker in pain and pleasure.

Sachiko gritted her teeth and clenched her hand tightly, her knuckles white with the effort, as she tried so hard not to touch Yumi back. The pleasure was almost killing her, despite the pain that Yumi was inflicting with her almost harsh touched. She could feel her knees trembling as Yumi pushed her to bed and moved on top of her and proceeded to stroke her all over, her lips and teeth following the movements of her hands. Sachiko was sure that later on she would be covered with bruise and red marks, but she didn't and wouldn't mind it. The thought of her covered in Yumi's love bruises even thrilled her, making her moan again. Right at the moment though, what she needed to concentrate was on controlling herself or else she would grab Yumi and kiss her senseless, and that wasn't really a good idea right now. There was no way she would do anything to scare Yumi away.

Yumi lowered herself and enclosed one hard rosy nipple and suckled it gently and painfully in alternation. She raised her head in fear when Sachiko moaned. Staring at her, she could see droplets of sweat on Sachiko's beautiful brow, her eyes tightly shut, her lips parted as she heaved her breath. For some time again, she stared at the beautiful woman under her, and seeing the marks she made starting to show, she felt satisfaction and remorse at the same time. Struggling over herself about the fact that she had hurt, physically this time, the one person she loved the most and whom now she could feel that loved her so much, too, she tried to reign control of herself from deliberately hurting her some more. Once she had tighter grip of that particular emotion, and as excitement and desire started to overwhelm her, Yumi called Sachiko's name softly.

Sachiko opened her eyes and gazed at Yumi in daze.

"Yumi?"

"I've always wanted to kiss you, to feel you, Sachiko, but I never imagined it to be an unmoving Sachiko," Yumi said breathlessly.

"Kiss me back, Sachiko, touch me back, love me back," she commanded softly. She now understood Sachiko's intention. Sachiko wanted to return to her what had been unwillingly taken from her. Sachiko wanted her to overcome what had been done to her by freely offering herself, not minding of the bodily pain she was inflicting on her. She wouldn't disappoint Sachiko. She would try her best for her own sake and for the people that cared for her, especially Sachiko. Sachiko's action made her love her all the more.

Sachiko swallowed.

"But I'm scared, Yumi. I'm scared that I might hurt you."

"No, you won't," Yumi said soothingly. She placed her hands on her pajamas and took them off completely. Then, gazing squarely at Sachiko's eyes, she held the latter's hands and placed them on her breasts, fighting the involuntary urge to flinch while her cheeks turned deep red. She could feel Sachiko's hands tremble on her breasts.

"Touch me, Sachiko, please."

It was all Sachiko was waiting for. With a moan, she touched Yumi as she leaned in to kiss her lips. She loved Yumi as gently as possible.

Yumi tried hard not to think about what the girls did to her and instead focused on what Sachiko was doing to her. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lips when Sachiko touched her breasts, expecting pain. She waited and waited, but none of it came. Instead, what she felt were feather light touches, making her feel warm all over. Sachiko's tenderness made her want her more. It also made her impatient.

"Take me please…" she begged as she reached for Sachiko's hand and plant it firmly at her center. Both of them moaned at the contact of soft fingers to damp and waiting flesh. She felt her ears burn when she heard Sachiko giggled but nevertheless not let go of her hand and instead moved it over her.

Sachiko didn't need any more encouragement as she covered Yumi's lips as her fingers played with her. She did it slowly, teasing her, smiling to herself as she felt Yumi's body tremble with pleasure while at the same time urging her to go faster with her body.

Whatever thoughts plaguing Yumi's mind earlier and in the past few days, they were shoved away as she felt her mind and body moved into heights. She growled when Sachiko continued to tease her and so to get back at her, she moved her shaky hands to Sachiko's breasts and caressed her while her teeth delved into her soft shoulders shallowly, trying to make her point.

With a moan and one last giggle, Sachiko gave in to Yumi's request and move faster and deeper, filling Yumi's with her adept fingers just as Yumi joined her movements and met her thrusts with her hips.

When Sachiko felt that Yumi was almost at the edge, she gave one final hard, deep thrust just as Yumi felt something inside her explode, her body moving on its own accord while Sachiko held her tight and licked her fingers with a satisfied grin, making Yumi's eyes widened and her stomach lurched with pleasure as she felt liquid desire travel her body once more.

Once Yumi's mind was coherent enough and she could move her body according to her will, she continued where she stopped earlier and proceeded to make Sachiko feel what she felt.

And that night, the two made passionate and both hard and tender love, erasing all of Yumi's fears of what happened to her, of Sachiko's fear of what almost happened to Yumi and what was happening to her, and the nightmare was replaced by a wonderful dream.

And when Yumi woke up that morning snuggled to Sachiko, her body enfolded in a protective embrace, she leaned up and kissed Sachiko's lips tenderly and whispered softly, "Thank you my love, my heroine."

She smiled when Sachiko's lips curved into a beautiful smile as her hands tightened around her.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: I want to improve this some more but my boss gave me 11 reports to edit, around 300 pages all, to edit since we need to have it publish by the end of May. I've been doing lots of overtime since last week and I've edited this now (a break from work. I'm at the office right now and it's 11 am. I've been working since 7 am and boy, I'm hungry!). If by any means, you got confused with the sentences or paragraphs or the idea that I want to put across, I'm sorry. I don't have enough time to spend on elaborating the story. You could ask me, but I can't promise I can explain immediately neither can I promise that I know the answer to your question hahaha ;) And for not doing enough revenge to the 'four girls', well, it's just that I don't want to dwell on them much. I'd rather focus on Yumi and Sachiko and stuffs ;) Besides, I don't know how I'm going to torture them that will be enough to compensate what they have than to Yumi ;)

Thanks for staying with me until now! More so whenever you to tell me when you enjoys reading or what stuffs you want me to include or how I can improve. I really appreciate it after spending a bit of effort to post (not really for writing coz I will still write even if I don't post here if only for my own entertainment ;). No hate stuffs/flames/curses and the likes please (threats are fine hahaha ;). You've been warned before that excapades will have a theme on 'ex' and thus, you can't blame me for my err…whatever ;)

Have a nice day!

--- Just want to add something based on _WolfNightWind's_ review on chapter 3 (while I'm still online) so that I don't have to answer the same question/comment ;) I'm not really sure how (okay don't kill me ;) I've read something like that topic, I think 3-5 years ago and my memory isn't that good about it since it's been so long, but the thing is, whatever unpleasant thing that happened to Yumi will be replaced by pleasant thoughts now after what happened between them (lame excuse/reasoning, is it or isn't it? Hahaha;). Let's just say that she'd love Sachiko for so long that whatever happened between them is a very powerful memory to replace the bad. Besides, who said that it's the only time that it will happen? Of course it is just the start of many more ;) ;) Forget the bad and think/feel only of the good things that happened after the trial ;) About hurting Sachiko at first, well, since the memory is still very fresh in her mind and she hasn't received any treatment yet (psychologically), she might unconsciously do what she'd experienced at first (in this case, she's the one who's doing it) but then saw/realized that there's no way Sachiko would do the same thing to her (as what she'd experienced). What she experienced from the others is the ugly side of love/lust/affection (whatever we call it) while from Sachiko, well, you could just guess ;);) I'm not an expert on psychology or psychiatry or whatever psy it is, that pertains on these kinds of stuff so I really don't know how to explain it properly. Probably someone who had words on how to put it can enlighten us, sorry. If my idea on how to help Yumi forget about what she experienced is wrong, well, forgive me then ;)

And, well, it isn't the case that right away she forgot everything but rather in a process of forgetting it and overcoming her fear. Have a nice day again and thanks for an early response, _WolfNighWind_. I've been waiting for you to continue your story, you know ;) Good luck! ---

_---Arvendell---_

_14 May 2008_


End file.
